


Conversations

by Duganator01



Category: The Yogscast
Genre: Gen, Tekkit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-03
Updated: 2017-10-27
Packaged: 2018-09-21 16:49:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9557972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Duganator01/pseuds/Duganator01
Summary: A little glimpse into the happenings of the Yogs Minecraft world. Enjoy.





	1. Introductions

<Welcome to the InterYog Communications Center! Facilitating love across the blocks!>  
<The time is 3:22:56 pm GMT>  
<You are logged in as KirinDave>  
  
  
  
<KirinDave> Hello little one  
  
<KirinDave> I see you watching  
  
<KirinDave> Oh, but don't worry  
  
<KirinDave> I am a benevolent god  
  
<KirinDave> I'm not cruel like Ridgedog was  
  
<KirinDave> I'll let you hitch a ride on my account  
  
<KirinDave> Have fun watching my little world  
  
<KirinDave> :)


	2. Reminiscing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nano needs some help, but the others get too distracted to notice.
> 
> Or, a talk about the good old days. And a little bit of the not so good old days.

<Welcome to the InterYog Communications Center! Crafting channels across the blocks!>  
<The time is 2:27:55 pm GMT>  
<You are logged in as KirinDave>  
  
  
<NanoSounds> hello?  
  
<NanoSounds> is anyone on?  
  
<NanoSounds> i really need some help guys!  
  
<Xephos> What’s wrong, friend?  
  
<NanoSounds> a couple of weirdoes kidnapped lalna!  
  
<NanoSounds> now i’m all alone here  
  
<Sips_>  just like every year?  
  
<NanoSounds> what  
  
<Xephos> Did you pour yourself a drink?  
  
<Sips_> a pint of Mountain Dew!  
  
<Xephos> You raised your glass up high!  
  
<Xephos> And toasted your old friend Guy  
  
<NanoSounds> i’m so confused…  
  
<Sips_> hey Peabody, what came next?  
  
<Xephos> I don’t remember, friend  
  
<Sjin> of, who’s that bearded one?  
  
<Sips_> sjin?!  
  
<Sjin> Outside dressed like a bum!  
  
<NanoSounds> wait, is this that Christmas thing?  
  
<Xephos> Yes, friend  
  
<Sips_> my god, it’s freezing!  
  
<Sjin> but he’s not squealing  
  
<Xephos> He’s got a plan, I see  
  
<Sjin> to build a factory!  
  
<Xephos> Won’t build it on his own  
  
<Sips_> well i can change that!  
  
<NanoSounds> what the hell just happened?!  
  
<NanoSounds> are you done?  
  
<NanoSounds> hello?  
  
<Sjin>  hey sips  
  
<Sips_> what?  
  
<Sjin> i miss you buddy  
  
<Xephos> I miss the good old days  
  
<Sjin> tekkit?  
  
<Xephos> Yeah  
  
<Sips_> Honeydink  
  
<Honeydew> SipsCo  
  
<Sjin> hey dew  
  
<Xephos> Those days were good  
  
<Sips_> yeah, for everyone except rythian  
  
<NanoSounds> what happened to rythian?  
  
<Sjin> ask lalna about it  
  
<Honeydew> what, so she doesn’t ask you?  
  
<Sjin> shush!  
  
<Xephos> Just talk to Lalna, friend  
  
<Xephos> He knows about it more than anyone else  
  
<Honeydew> ok enough chit chat. get back to work xeph  
  
<Honeydew has logged off!>  
  
<Xephos> See you, friends  
  
<Xephos has logged out!>  
  
<Sjin> bye sips  
  
<Sips_> see ya sjin  
  
<Sjin has logged off!>  
  
<Sips_ has logged off!>  
  
<NanoSounds> i don’t even know what just happened…  
  
<NanoSounds has logged off!>  
  
<Rythian> huh  
  
<Rythian> Well, that’ll be an interesting conversation for you Lalna   
  
<Rythian has logged off!>


End file.
